Such systems can be useful for the consumer in providing a permanent or semi-permanent watering arrangement for use in gardens, allotments, and so on. However existing micro irrigation systems are generally difficult to set up, install and change. Typically a large number of different products/components are required in order to set up even a relatively simple micro irrigation system and time consuming and fiddly operations are required by a user in installing such a system.
It would be desirable to provide an irrigation system or parts for use in an irrigation system, which can provide easy and safe setup as well an effective resulting system.